Various control devices that use memory are known. For example, control devices that receive remote control transmissions from any of a plurality of remote control transmitters and then provide corresponding control signals to a movable barrier operator such that a movable barrier can be remotely controlled by an authorized user often have memory to store information such as unique identifying information that corresponds to authorized transmitters. In some settings, such as an apartment complex, gated community, military base, or multi-building campus, the number of transmitters that may need to be authorized for a given movable barrier can be large, ranging into hundreds of units.
Control devices for such systems are usually programmable in some fashion or another to allow individual transmitters to be effectively registered with the control device so that transmissions for such transmitters will be recognized by the control device and acted upon correspondingly. This registration process can be lengthy and tedious when the number of transmitters to register is large. Unfortunately, redoing such a process can be necessary under a variety of circumstances. For example, the control device can be physically damaged to the point where the memory is also damaged beyond repair. As another example, a new movable barrier may be added to the system, which new movable barrier will have its own corresponding movable barrier operator and control device needing such programming. When such events occur, it can be tedious and time consuming at best to program the new memory. This can be especially troubling because usually the programmer requires access to each individual transmitter itself to effect the registration process with the control device and these transmitters are usually dispersed amongst a user population.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. In addition, numerous elements common to such devices, apparatus, and methods and as are otherwise well known in the art are typically not depicted for purposes of more clearly depicting particular aspects of these embodiments.